1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stretchable electronic device for artificial skin and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skin-based mechanoreceptors and thermo-receptors gather a large quantity of information from the external environment. The central and autonomic nervous systems analyze such sensory input and transform the input into regulated physiological response and motor output.
Although there has been significant progress in understanding neural circuits for mechanical and thermal sensation, it is very difficult to replicate these capabilities in artificial skin. Thus, many amputees wear prosthetic limbs for cosmetic purposes or as supplementary movement aids rather than as a functional replacement for natural limbs.
Recent advancements in the design of prosthetic limbs integrated with rigid and/or semi-flexible tactile sensors provide sensory reception to enable feedback in response to variable environments. However, there still exists a mechanical mismatch between soft biological tissue and the conventional electronic device in wearable artificial skin, and thus the utility and performance of artificial skin in amputees are limited.
Many attempts have been made to reduce the technological gap between artificial skin and real skin. In this regard, research is ongoing into flexible and/or stretchable tactile sensors based on various micro/nano materials and structures.
Specifically, pressure-sensitive rubber (PSR), which is used as a resistive element that responds to tensile strain, may be integrated with flexible organic electronic devices and nanomaterial-based (nanowire or nanotube) transistors.
However, conventional PSR has a slow response time and undergoes significant hysteresis. A single crystalline silicon-based device provides a rapid response time, but the heterogeneity of geometry and strain profiles of the skin across different anatomies dictates that custom designs be provided for specific body locations.
Accordingly, the heterogeneous integration of pressure, temperature and humidity sensing coupled with electroresistive thermal actuation in site-specific geometrical layouts provides opportunities to drastically advance techniques in smart prosthetics and artificial skin.